dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Baskerville
Ravenclaw Year 1 (This Character Belongs to Protagonist-san) |- | |} About Eliza was born in Kingston,London at 11:58 PM. Her mother died after she was born,so she only has pictures to remember her by. When Eliza was 5,she had done some accidental magic in front of her father,levitating a piece of his metal scraps,and scaring the wits out of him. He took it with some understanding,though was still in shock. After that,he was much more careful,making sure no one knew about what she could do. When she turned 11,she got her Hogwarts letter. Her father didn't want her to go,making up a number of excuses on why she couldn't until he finally said yes. A while later,a faculty member from Hogwarts was here to take her and show her where and how to buy her things. When Sept. 1st finally came,she was set and ready to go to Hogwarts. Personality She's a very blunt person,wanting it to be short and sweet,no beating around the bush. She will however,back off when it's apparent the other person doesn't want to talk about. She can be caring when she wants to be,but other than that she's stern and serious. Appearance She has blonde hair and blue eyes,and has a light dusting of freckles on her face. Possessions She has her mother's locket,which has a picture of her,her mother and her father in the hospital. She also has a black and white cat. Skills and Magical Abilities No special abilities or skills. Spell List (WIP) First Year *Anapneo *Cistem Aperio *Intruder Charm *Expelliarmus *Periculum *Hover Charm *Incendio *Lumos *Metallum *Pack Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:EasyChars